The present invention relates to shaving systems, and more particularly, to shaving systems which comprises a razor, a razor head and a vibrating mechanism which vibrates the razor head at a supersonic and/or ultrasonic frequency.
Several prior art devices have in the past employed shaving systems which vibrate at low frequencies typically within the range of 2,000 to 10,000 hertz. So far as is known, supersonic and/or ultrasonic vibration technology (vibration frequencies greater than 15,000 hertz) has yet to be applied to the razor industry.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a shaving system which incorporates supersonic and/or ultrasonic technology and provides for a system which vibrates one or more of the shaving elements at an supersonic or ultrasonic frequency thereby increasing both the shaving comfort and the shaving efficiency of a typical shaving stroke.
Various embodiments of the present invention provide shaving systems which can be used for both reusable and disposable razors and comprise a razor, a razor head, and a vibrating mechanism which vibrates the razor head at frequencies in the supersonic to ultrasonic range, e.g. about 15,000 hertz to 2,000,000 hertz.
In one particular preferred embodiment, the vibrating mechanism vibrates the blades in a direction which is substantially parallel to the shaving stroke which is believed to enhance cutting efficiency. In another embodiment, the vibrating mechanism vibrates one or more skin-engaging elements, e.g., the razor blades, at supersonic or ultrasonic frequencies independently of the razor head.
Embodiments of the present invention advantageously comprise a transducer horn which converts the electrical energy emitted from a power source to mechanical vibrations at supersonic or ultrasonic frequencies. Other embodiments comprise a mechanism for adjusting the frequency of vibration.
Still other preferred embodiments of the present invention comprise a power supply which is selectively engageable with a shaving system and/or a power supply which is rechargeable. Other embodiments include an indicator for determining the amount of charge remaining in the power supply.
These and other aspects of the present invention are described in greater detail below.